Managing large businesses may involve storing, aggregating, and analyzing large amounts of data. Many organizations use Enterprise Software Systems to manage almost every form of business data. For example, Enterprise Software Systems can provide business-oriented tools such as online shopping and online payment processing, interactive product catalogs, automated billing systems, security, enterprise content management, IT service management, customer relationship management, enterprise resource planning, business intelligence, project management, collaboration, human resource management, manufacturing, enterprise application integration, and Enterprise forms automation.
Customer relationship management (CRM) provides a framework for managing an institution's interactions with future and current customers. CRM generally involves using technology to organize, synchronize, and/or automate sales, marketing, technical support, and customer service. With special regards to customer service, an Enterprise Software System may include CRM hardware and software that handles requests made by customers, such as call center systems, or online self-help systems.